bibliotekfandomcom-20200223-history
Mer bakgrunn og ressurser - Bibliotekforening og -statistikk
Bibliotekforskning Bibliotekfaget er grunnleggende praktisk. Målrettet forskning og relevant statistikk er to hovedkilder for strategisk planlegging. I løpet av det siste tiåret har det norske bibliotekmiljøet styrket sin forskningskapasitet vesentlig. Denne kapasiteten bør utnyttes sterkere enn i dag. Behovet for å dokumentere og utnytte empiri fra bibliotekenes virksomhet må understrekes. En politikk for informasjons- og kunnskapssamfunnet forutsetter forskning. For å generere det kunnskapsgrunnlaget vi trenger, bør det settes av midler til et forskningsprogram. Programmet bør bl.a.belyse disse problemstillingene: Digitalt bibliotek. Internasjonalt har det vokst fram et nytt forskningsfelt som kan oppsummeres i termen digitalt bibliotek. Produksjon, lagring og gjenfinning av kunnskap og informasjon i digitale bibliotek reiser forskningsmessige problemstillinger knyttet til for eksempel avveiningen mellom publikums tilgang til informasjon kontra produsentenes opphavs- og eiendomsrettigheter. Utformingen av digitale bibliotek må bygge på forskningsbasert kunnskap om menneskers informasjonssøkeadferd i en digital kontekst, forskning om gjenfinning og gjenfinningssystemers effektivitet m.v. Det er viktig at Norge er langt framme på dette forskningsfeltet. Informasjonskompetanse og digitale skiller. Hvilke barrierer står mennesker overfor med hensyn til å ta i bruk de informasjonsressursene som står til rådighet og hva er effekten av ulike program for å utvikle informasjonskompetanse, herunder lesing? Informasjonsatferd og pedagogiske tjenester. Norge må utvikle informasjons- og kunnskapsformidlende systemer som er tilpasset reformene i utdanningsvesenet fra grunn- og videregående skole til høgskole og universitet. Da er det nødvendig med forskningsbasert kunnskap om hvordan mennesker søker etter og bruker informasjon i ulike problemsituasjoner. Slik kunnskap er en forutsetning for å utforme et bibliotek eller læringssenter som er tilpasset og integrert i de nye pedagogiske formene. Livslang og uformell læring. Hvordan kan bibliotek utvikles til arenaer for læring som kan kompensere for det fraværet av undervisnings- og læringskollektiv - som de som er engasjert i livslang læring og utdanning utenfor institusjon - ofte opplever? Bibliotek og demokrati. Maktutredningen pekte på hvordan demokratiet og lokalsamfunn fragmenteres. Den nye paragraf 100 i Grunnloven pålegger myndighetene å legge til rette for en fri og åpen offentlig samtale. Hvordan kan det lokale folkebiblioteket være med på å utvikle arenaer som kan fremme demokratisk deltakelse og tilhørighet? Forskning og praksis Skal bibliotekforskningen bli lest, vurdert og anvendt må resultatene formidles til praktikerne. Det foregår en god del forskning om bibliotek i Norge. Denne forskningen har lenge blitt formidlet gjennom foredrag, rapporter, artikler i bibliotektidsskrifter og enkelte bøker. Men det er fortsatt mye som kan gjøres for å skape et sterkere samspill mellom de som forsker og de som praktiserer. Da trenger praktikerne å bli kjent med forskningens egenart. Mye av bibliotekfeltet - spesielt når det gjelder folkebibliotekene - er gjennomsyret av ideologi. Kampen for folkebibliotekene er et politisk prosjekt - på linje med andre sosiale bevegelser fra slutten av 1800-tallet: avholdsbevegelsen, målrørsla, den tidlige feminismen. Skal samfunnsforskningen fungere som en selvstendig intellektuell virksomhet, må den betrakte ideologiene utenfra. Forskere skal være skeptikere - og noe vi alltid bør spørre om, sier Argyris og Schön, er forholdet mellom det folk sier og det de faktisk gjør: espoused theory og theories-in-use. Folkebibliotekene er et praksisfelt - og det er i bibliotekenes hverdag den reelt eksisterende forståelsen av biblioteket kommer til uttrykk. Alle som studerer organisasjoner og profesjoner, kjenner kløften mellom søndagsteorier og hverdagspraksis. Begge er viktige for å forstå bibliotekfeltet. Det er spenningen mellom dem som gir rom for utvikling. Folkebiblioteket er en sosial institusjon blant mange andre. Et moderne skandinavisk lokalsamfunn har skoler og idrettshaller, kafeer og postkontor, banker og barnehager, kirker og apotek. Hver institusjonstype har sin historie - og de fleste har endret sine arbeidsformer og sin selvforståelse underveis. Bibliotekdebatt dreier seg om det strevsomme valget mellom gammelt og nytt. Bibliotekforskning dreier seg om å forstå det allmenne bak de konkrete aktørene og prosessene som styrer valgene. Det forutsetter teorier og modeller for menneskelig atferd. Skal forskningen bli fruktbar for praksisfeltet, må forskere og praktikere snakke mer sammen og lære mer om hverandre. Praktikerne bør stå tydelig fram og be om bidrag, innspill, analyser og prosjekter fra forskningsmiljøet. Bibliotekenes omverden er i rask forandring. De ytre kravene til omstilling og innsparing er økende. Samtidig forventer brukerne nye tjenester. I denne situasjonen trenger praksisfeltet gode argumenter, modeller og perspektiver. Der kan forskerne ofte bidra. Men det er ikke sikkert forskningsresultatene bekrefter og støtter opp under dagens praksis. Forskning er risikofylt. Også ubehagelige opplysninger kan komme på bordet. Skuffende resultater havner lett i skuffen - slik var det i hvert fall tidligere. I dag er det vanskeligere å gjemme unna. Kravene til dokumenterbar kunnskap øker. Internasjonalt legger bibliotekmiljøet selv større vekt på at forskning må tas på alvor. Det er dette som ligger i begrepet evidence-based librarianship. På norsk kan vi kanskje si: vi ønsker en resultatbasert bibliotekpraksis. NBF går inn for økt nasjonal og regional støtte til FoU-prosjekter som styrker bibliotekenes evne til å planlegge. Vi tenker spesielt på prosjekter som analyserer sammenhengen mellom bibliotekenes strategier, tiltak og oppnådde resultater. Vi må samtidig akseptere at "ekte" forskning er dyrt og tidkrevende. Skal norsk bibliotekforskning ha noen hensikt, må den tilfredstille de krav som i dag stilles til selvstendig forskning i akademiske og internasjonale miljøer. Publisering og formidling Faglige analyser. Det er lett å be om forskning når man egentlig trenger noe annet - nemlig faglige vurderinger og analyser. Mye av den informasjon og innsikt praksisfeltet etterspør, krever ikke egne, nye prosjekter. Det er langt større behov for kompetente analyser og vurderinger av foreliggende data og forskningsresultater. Vi kan også utnytte internasjonal forskning i langt større grad enn i dag. Det er gjort mange solide undersøkelser av bibliotek og bibliotekarer i land som likner på Norge: Norden, Storbritannia, Nederland, Canada, Australia. Mye av den amerikanske forskningen er også relevant. Vi kan betrakte forskningspublikasjoner som sluttresultatet av et langvarig foredlingsarbeid. Forskeren forholder seg til tidligere studier - kombinert med egne eller andres data. Begreper, modeller og data bearbeides, gjennom en lang og møysommelig prosess, fram til en håpefull forskningstekst. Teksten sendes til et fagtidsskrift, der den blir vurdert av anerkjente - og kritiske - kolleger. Vanligvis må forfatteren bearbeide teksten nok en gang før den passerer nåløyet. Driftige bibliotek og bibliotekarer vil svært ofte ha glede av tekster på et tidlig stadium i denne prosessen. Det er heller ikke slik at alle former for intellektuell bearbeiding av et faglig stoff må ende som forskning i streng, akademisk forstand. Dersom man klarer seg bra med glass, bør man ikke bestille diamanter. Forskningsartikler. Etter hvert som bibliotek- og informasjonsfaget blir bedre etablert, må forskerne skrive for sine faglige kolleger. Det betyr publisering i fagfellevurderte tidsskrifter - og ofte publisering på engelsk. Norsk tidsskrift for bibliotekforskning - som måtte nedlegges i 2003 - var ikke et forskningstidsskrift i streng forstand. Dette er en beskrivelse av tidsskriftet - ikke av artiklene. Noen av bidragene var originale forskningsartikler. Andre falt inn under andre faglige sjangre: essays, rapporter, oversiktsartikler. Det solide danske tidsskriftet Biblioteksarbejde har nettopp innført fagfellevurdering - og samtidig skiftet navn til Dansk Biblioteksforskning. Det satser åpenbart på å bli et ledende nordisk fagtidsskrift - og blir samtidig mer rettet mot FoU- og studiemiljøet enn mot praksisfeltet: Tidsskriftet ønsker at afspejle bredden i biblioteks- og informationsvidenskabelig forskning og udvikling, herunder aktuelle og konkrete problemstillinger inden for vidensorganisation, informationssøgning, viden- og dokumenthåndtering, biblioteksudvikling, kulturformidling, videnssociologi, medieudvikling mm. Tidsskriftets bidragsydere og målgruppe er fagfolk, forskere, undervisere, kursister og studerende ved biblioteker, informationscentre, organisationer, virksomheder, biblioteksskoler og andre undervisnings- og forskningsinstitutioner i Danmark og resten af Norden. Norge har i dag tre nasjonale bibliotektidsskrifter: Bok og bibliotek, Bibliotekforum og Bibliotekaren. Vi har nylig mistet to : Synopsis og Norsk tidsskrift for bibliotekforskning. Det norske markedet for bibliotektidsskrifter på nasjonalt nivå er ganske lite. De faglige publiseringssystemene vi er vant med, bygger på papir. Siden redigering, trykking og distribusjon på papir er kostbart og tidkrevende, lønnet det seg å utgi få, men store faglige dokumenter: bøker, tidsskrifthefter, årbøker, konferanserapporter og avhandlinger. Disse gikk tradisjonelt gjennom en streng kvalitetskontroll. Etter at kopimaskinen gjorde sitt inntog, fikk vi også en underskog av mer tilfeldig lokal publisering, av svært vekslende kvalitet: arbeidsnotater, rapporter, datagrunnlag, statistikk, utredninger og ulike typer studentarbeider. I det digitale feltet forsvinner skillet mellom tradisjonelle trykkerier, på dene siden, og moderne kopimaskiner og hustrykkerier, på den andre. Digitale dokumenter kan skrives, redigeres og gis en grafisk form på enhver rimelig kraftig PC. Det er ikke lenger noen teknisk grunn til å samle tekstene i store dokumenter. Teknisk sett betyr internett at alle faglige publikasjoner kan gjøres tilgjengelige for alle interesserte på enkle og billige måter. Så lenge hver enkelt tekst har en kjent lokalisering på nettet, kan organiseringen av ulike tekster i forhold til hverandre gjøres på flere ulike måter: etter kronologi, etter tema, etter forfatter, etter produksjonssted, etter språk, etter målgruppe, etter sjanger, osv. Dette forutsetter imidlertid at vi velger å tenke og handle digitalt. Fagfellevurdering. Alle universiteter og høgskoler blir nå oppfordret til å publisere i tunge internasjonale tidsskrifter. Men veien dit er lang og krevende. Forfatterne trenger en mellomstasjon - en trappeavsats der de kan skrive solide faglige artikler på norsk. Vi må også ivareta våre norske lesere - og opprettholde norsk som et europeisk fagspråk. Her er både de tre bransjetidsskriftene - og tidsskrifter som kan ivareta tyngre faglige artikler på norsk - viktige. Hvis det ikke finnes kanaler for å publisere vitenskapelige artikler på norsk, mister vi en viktig mellomstasjon. En mulighet for å kvalitetsvurdere frittstående bibliotek- og ABM-artikler på norsk ville være et viktig bidrag til den lokale forankringen. Det ligger i kortene at den redaksjonelle vurderingen måtte tilfredstille myndighetenes krav til uavhengighet, slik at godkjente artikler også gir økonomisk uttelling for forfatterens institusjon. Bibliotekstatistikk Dagens bibliotekstatistikk kan virke omfangsrik. Ved nærmere gransking viser det seg at den gir et svært begrenset bilde av bibliotekenes virksomhet og sosiale betydning. Det eneste resultatet som blir nøye målt, er i grunnen utlånet. Andre tjenester i og utenfor biblioteket er knapt synlige i statistikken. Dette betyr at KOSTRA foreløpig ikke egner seg som vurderings- og styringsinstrument. NBF går derfor inn for en faglig revisjon og en systematisk utvidelse av bibliotekstatistikken, slik at vi får dekkende data for alle prioriterte tjenester. Vi ønsker også en langt grundigere analyse av tallmaterialet hos ABM-utvikling, i et langsiktig perspektiv. Kombinasjonen av massiv innsamling og overfladisk analyse innebærer en unødvendig sløsing med ressurser. Ressurser Bibliotekforskning #Audunson, Ragnar. A fruitful decade for Norwegian LIS research #http://www.db.dk/forskning/selvevaluering/appendix1.htm Danmarks Biblioteksskoles hovedmål og strategi 2000-2004] #Danmarks Bibliotekskole. Forskningsprofil og -program #Drange, Marit: Biblioteket som sosial møteplass og kulturell ressurs. En lokal institusjon i endring. Hovedoppgave i sosiologi. Univ. I Oslo, Institutt for sosiologi og samfunnsgeografi, 2002. #Drange, Marit: Kombinasjonsbiblioteket i praksis. En brukerundersøkelse ved Farsund bibliotek. Ved Marit Drange, Kjersti Storm Nielsen og Arvid Frøsland. Mer #Evaluering af forskningen på Danmarks Bibliotekskole. Slutrapport PDF #Høivik, Tord. Forskning, formidling og folkebibliotek (= Søndag kveld nr. 3, 2004) #Høivik, Tord. Library and information studies. Norway 2004 and 2005 #Høivik, Tord. Publisering og politikk i bibliotek-Norge (= Søndag kveld nr. 13, 2005) #NBFs Utdannings- og forskningsutvalg. Utdannings- og forskningspolitisk plattform. Lagt fram til NBFs landsmøte 2004. Bibliotekstatistikk #Høivik, Tord. Den store ønskelistenn (= Søndag kveld nr. 39, 2005) #Høivik, Tord. Når statistikk blir politikk. Bok og bibliotek, Årg. 71, nr. 2 (2004). S. 40-41. :Til startsiden til BibliotekReform - Norsk bibliotekforenings wiki-baserte innspill til ABM-utviklings bibliotekutredning